


Cheating

by thebest_medicine



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa thinks that Anna cheated at a game they were playing, so she tries to get her to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

"You cheated!" Elsa gasped, glaring at her little sister.

"You can’t prove that." Anna insisted, "I won. That’s all that matters."

"You little…" Elsa’s eyes narrowed as she stalked toward her sister. Anna backpedaled until her back was against the wall.

"Elsa…Wait a second…" Anna held her arms up defensively, just as Elsa froze Anna to the wall, "Hey! Cheating at that silly game doesn’t give you the right to freeze me to the wall!"

"So you admit you cheated?" Elsa grinned.

"Wait, what? No- I.. Um.." Anna stumbled on her words, trying to figure out a way to talk her way out of this.

"Cheaters deserve to be punished."

Anna did not like the evil look that Elsa was giving her, “Hold on a second what are you gonna d-ahahaha no! No dohohohon’t not thahahahat!” Anna squealed as her sister unfroze the ice around her midsection, leaving her still trapped, and began running her fingers over Anna’s stomach.

"Nohoho no plehease don’t tihihickle me!!!" Anna shrieked, giggling helpelessly as she squirmed against her icy bonds, "Elsahahaha!"

"This is what you get for cheating!" Elsa laughed, tickling up her sides as well.

Anna snorted and squealed, laughing her head off as Elsa took her revenge, “Plehehehehease! I’m sorryhehehe- I won’t cheheheat ever ahahagain!” 

"And I want a rematch!" Elsa added.

"Suhuhuhhure whaha-whatever you wahahahant! Plehehease Elsa stoppit! Ahahaha-" 

Elsa finally unfroze her sister and let her go.

"Now that was definitely cheating.” Anna grumbled.


End file.
